


You'll be mine

by overdose



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Chains, Collars, Cutting, Handcuffs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Mikoto's captivity, Munakata is weak and defenseless. He has two choices- become Mikoto's slave, or he can stay in a cold barren to all by himself- naked in chains. He rather go with choice B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> damn,,,, bc i finished k project i havent been able to update other work, oops but yeah

He was stripped of all pride and dignity. Munakata gulped at the itching pain of the collar around his neck. "Tch!" He angrily glared at Mikoto. "What do you want, scum?" 

Mikoto had an alcoholic drink in his hand. "You know what I want." He grinned. 

"As if I'd give up myself for you!" Munakata's best efforts to break free never worked. He was growing weaker and weaker. 

Mikoto kicked Munakata's bare body, making his back crash into the wall. "You're powerless. You rather see how much you can endure. You wanna suffer instead of making this easy. Boy, you're confusing..." He was really drunk. "You're being difficult. I guess I'll force it upon ya, if I have to." Grabbing Munakata's chin, he laughed. "You're so pathetic..." his fingers went down to his neck, where the collar was. "Ahaha~" 

"Stop it! My men will hear about this-!" 

"Shut up." Mikoto slapped him. "All of them are weak. You can't protect them." Munakata tried to speak, but he was frozen. Shaking. Mikoto was right. He can't do anything, other than beg. Mikoto lifted his beer and poured it all over Munakata. His mouth caught some, and he coughed. Like the collar helped. "Be a good boy and serve me." 

"N-no... Never..." Munakata managed to growl. 

"Then," Mikoto dropped his beer, causing it to shatter. "I'll force it on you. Every day," he grinned, taking out a cigarette. "You don't need to make things so difficult, Munakata." 

And he walked away, leaving Munakata soaked in beer and surrounded by glass shards.


	2. Chapter 2

"Munakata..." Mikoto said in his rough voice. "Munakata..." he walked in the room. 

"What... What the hell do you want?" Munakata shivered. "S-Suoh.." it was impossible to cover himself from the cold. He was handcuffed to the wall. He was on his knees, naked.

Mikoto raised his hand. Each finger had a flame lighting up. "Hehe," he smirked, bending down."Munakata, are you cold?" His finger touched his chin. Munakata winced as he felt a warm, painful burn. "I'll make you warm." 

"S-stop..." Munakata began to shake as Mikoto removed him from the wall. "Stop...!" 

"You're... annoying!" Mikoto slapped him, literally a fist full of flames. He fell to the floor, coughing. "Be a fucking good slut and shut the fuck up." Mikoto grabbed his neck and slammed him on the wall. "Alright?" He growled, moving his hands to his naked waist, burning him again, and sucking his neck. 

"Ah... Ah.... Agh!!!!" Munakata screamed. It only caused Mikoto to deepen the burn. "Mmf... Ah... Ahhhh...!!!" 

"Shut the fuck up." Mikoto growled again, digging his nails in the hot and cold pale skin. "Get on your knees and suck." He punched him. Munakata did as told, unzipping Mikoto's pants. He began to suck, licking the tip. Mikoto pushed his head deep, causing him to gag. "Do it fucking harder."

Munakata felt tears coming down his cheek, sliding into his mouth along with Mikoto's cum. He sucked until Mikoto's large cock was wet from saliva and his release. Mikoto slammed him back on the wall, wrapping his legs on his waist. "Stop it!" He screamed as Mikoto shoved himself into Munakata. It hurt, he didn't know why he felt pleasure. 

This was madness. Mikoto burning his shoulders as he held onto them, thrusting. "You're tight... You fucking virgin." He hissed, coming out and throwing him on the floor. 

Mikoto laughed as he made Munakata go on all fours. Munakata released a painful moan. "Aaaaaugh!!!!!!" The sound of it going in and out made him sick. His own member was throbbing, already releasing. "Suoh! You monster!" He cried out. 

He couldn't take this. Mikoto threw him to the side again. Slowly losing consciousness, Munakata shivered on the floor, smelling like a mix of burnt flesh and ash, as well as his own fluid. 

Mikoto shrugged as he saw the Blue King. He went upstairs to shower.


End file.
